


Solum Famulatus

by Zalphon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalphon/pseuds/Zalphon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story revolves around the growth of Aeturn Vantas.  His tale begins when he is a Threshecutioner in the Imperial Army, but his destiny is far more grand than that.  Aeturn Vantas will grow into a Troll who will forever change Alternia and forever be remembered as a revolutionary, a visionary, and most of all, a hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solum Famulatus

**Prologue  
**

_“The only thing that separates heroes from the rest of us is that they are able to believe in a brighter future—and will do anything to make it a reality.”  
_

To kill is said to change a person.  It is said to be one of the most liberating things one can experience, but I have never been one who feels such a way towards murder.  I am a Threshecutioner and thus, I am a professional killer, but that does not mean I take joy in what I do.  My sickles are allowed to drink from the blood of heretics, because it is what my empress asks of me.  It is what I am supposed to do.  It is—who I am. 

But does that make it so I enjoy the bloodshed?  Does that make it so I enjoy feeling the heat of their breath against my neck as they reach for their throats to try and stop the hemorrhaging?  Does that mean—that I am nothing more than a killer?   Does that mean I’m just—a monster?

These are questions that I regularly ask myself.  And honestly, they are the reason that I think I am slowly going mad.  Every day, I look in a puddle of water and I don’t see the face of Aeturn Vantas.  I see the face of a monster.  The monster I see is one that goes into the fray and surrenders himself to the savagery of it.  And that monster doesn’t ask if he’s doing the right thing or if he should even lift his sickles for a war for little more than territory.  He just fights until they fall back to their camps or until their blood stains the grass and their bodies blanket the ground.  Is that who I am?

It is something that torments me.  But throughout it there is always one thing that keeps me sane.  The only thing that gives me any hope out in this desolate hell is my conversation with Amissi.  Only she truly understands, because she is the only other Threshecutioner who doesn’t do this because they love to feel the warmth of blood against their skin.  And if nothing else, we have each other.  When our armor stiffens from the blood hardening and our souls heavy from the lives taken—we have each other.  And I guess that’s all we’ll ever need.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a long-running series to reflect Aeturn's life as he grows and matures. I will try to post at least one chapter a week, preferably of at least 2000 words.


End file.
